


night

by kiyala



Series: dawn [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew what was coming, after the play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Here's an extra little bit for you guys ;)
> 
>  
> 
> art is, as always, done by the amazing [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/)

Q leaves the theatre in high spirits, smiling so brightly that he doesn't think he'll ever stop. Bond watches him on the train, a small smile on his lips.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Definitely. Did you?"

Bond hums in the affirmative, resting his hand on Q's back to steady him as the train shakes a little. Even though they're both wearing too many layers for Q to feel the warmth of Bond's hand, the weight of it feels nice. His smile only widens when the hand lingers, even after the train steadies itself.

On the way back to Q's flat, they walk so close that their shoulders brush against each other. Their hands occasionally brush against each other too, their fingertips touching as they walk. When Q feels Bond's thumb stroke across his palm, however, he suspects that it isn't quite by accident.

"Well…" Bond begins, as they stop in front of Q's block of flats.

"Do you want to come up inside?" Q asks, tilting his head towards the door.

Bond smirks. "For coffee?"

"Well actually…" Q lowers his voice as he looks into Bond's eyes. "I was rather hoping you'd fuck me, but I suppose I could make coffee first if you'd like."

He turns to the door, and Bond is a step behind him.

"You're impossible."

"Really." Q walks up the stairs and unlocks the door to his flat. "I've heard the same of you."

"Don't we make a fun pair, then?"

Q looks over his shoulder with a smile as he pushes the door open. "You tell me."

They take their coats off and hang them up. The moment Bond's hands are free, he pulls Q closer, into a hungry kiss. With a pleased hum, Q places his hands on Bond's shoulders.

"You want me to fuck you, hm?" Bond asks between kisses. "I do like a man who knows what he wants."

"What I want right now," Q replies, nipping at Bond's lower lip, "is for you to sit down while I make us something to drink."

"You really don't need to take me so literally," Bond protests.

Q only smiles, pushing Bond towards the sofa before turning to the kitchen. He sets the water boiling and takes a deep breath, unbuttoning his jacket and hanging it over the back of a chair while he gets two mugs out. He can do this. He _can_. It’s one thing inviting Bond up here and an entirely different thing to actually go out there, but by the time the kettle’s done, Q has collected himself. He pours two mugs of coffee and carries them out to where Bond is sitting.

Bond’s taken his jacket off as well and he’s leaning back against the sofa. He looks up, taking his mug once Q gets to the sofa. He sips his coffee while Q sits down beside him.

“Wonderful,” Bond murmurs.

Q smiles against the rim of his mug, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Perfect," Bond continues after a second sip.

"Well," Q says, as casually as he can manage, "you aren't the only one who pays attention."

Bond looks at him then; it's a curious look, complicated, just like the rest of Bond. He looks _pleased_ , though. That's all Q needs to know.

Putting his mug down on the coffee table, Q leans across to kiss Bond. It's a light kiss, until Bond puts his mug down too and lifts his hand to Q's face, holding his cheek as they kiss again.

Q thinks that they've waited long enough.

His hands go to Bond's shoulders, to his collar, blindly finding his tie and tugging it loose, until Bond takes over, undoing it and pulling it out entirely, letting it fall to the floor. When they part, they're both grinning, as if they're both thinking, _yes, we're doing this_.

Q takes another sip of his coffee, Bond drains his mug entirely. Q likes to take his time when he's drinking, but he doesn't feel like being patient right now. He lifts his mug to his lips again and drinks, putting his empty mug down beside Bond's and slipping his glasses off before once more turning to him.

[ ](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/post/38797313331/)

This time, when they kiss, Q rests his hand on the back of Bond's neck. Bond pulls him closer by the waist, until Q is straddled on his lap.

"Better," Bond murmurs, looking up at him with a smile.

Q bends down for another kiss, and Bond rocks his hips. Q gasps at the friction, and Bond kisses him again, on his lips, and then along his jaw, to his ear.

"We could move to your bed," he suggests, his hands on Q's sides, thumbs slipping beneath the waistcoat to stroke over the thin material of Q's shirt.

"Let's," Q decides, getting to his feet. He leads the way, Bond half a step behind, a proprietary hand on his hip the entire way.

Bond kisses him deeply, undoing every button of his waistcoat before letting it fall to the ground. He traces Q's suspenders with a low, appreciative groan before unclipping them, tossing them down on top of the waistcoat. Q lets himself be undressed, enjoying the way that Bond pays attention to every minute detail, every single fastening, until he's down to his underwear.

Q does the same for Bond, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off to let it join the pile of clothes at their feet. He undoes Bond's pants for him, and his breath catches as his fingers close around Bond's cock, already hard for him.

"Do you want this?" Bond asks, his voice even lower than normal.

Q nods wordlessly, looking towards his bedside table. Bond follows his gaze, and must see the condoms and lube sitting there, because he huffs out a small laugh.

"Prepared, aren't you?"

"It's part of the job description," Q replies, as Bond pushes him down onto the bed. He can’t help but look at all the scars that mark Bond’s body, absently licking his lips. "Anticipate anything that might happen."

Bond chuckles, pulling Q's briefs off and bending to kiss him as he wraps his fingers around Q, stroking slowly.

"Don't—" Q gasps, his hand coming up to grip Bond's arm tightly. "I don't want to come like this. I want you in me."

With a low moan, Bond nods. He reaches over to the bedside table, picking up the lube. Q makes a small movement to take it out of his hands, but Bond tuts, holding it out of reach.

“Let me.”

Q does, lying back, watching Bond coat his fingers. Bond strokes Q’s thigh with his clean hand, wordlessly telling him to relax. Q tries.

Bond is gentle, stretching him open slowly, kissing Q and murmuring encouragement. He curls his fingers just right, making Q gasp loudly.

“Bond—” Q begins.

“Shh,” Bond kisses him, reaching for a condom and pulling away just long enough to slide it on. He holds Q’s legs up, thumbs absently stroking the skin as he slowly pushes in. He lets Q adjust, waiting until Q makes an urgent sound before moving.

Everyone at MI6 has heard the rumours about how good a lover Bond is—Q had tried, at the very beginning, to ignore them, to do his best not to dwell on them, because that way lay nothing but madness. Now, with Bond in bed with him, Q can only think that the rumours don’t cover _half_ of it.

Bond pays close attention, and is quick to learn exactly what Q likes. He works out just the right angle, just how fast to go. Q wants to be held down and fucked hard, and Bond does. He waits until Q is a little more relaxed before picking up his pace. The bed creaks beneath them and Q simply clings to Bond, thrusting back, panting quietly into his ear.

Q lasts longer than he’d even expected to. Bond slides a hand between their bodies, to stroke Q’s cock, and that’s all it takes.

Q gasps out a warning of, “I’m going to—” and that’s all he can manage before his orgasm hits him so hard he can barely string a coherent sentence together.

Bond moans in approval, thrusting into Q a few more times before coming himself. They both collapse onto the bed, Q on his back and Bond lying on his front, their faces turned to each other.

Q smiles, kissing the tip of Bond’s nose. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Bond props himself up with an elbow, giving Q a deeper kiss before getting up. “Be back in a second.”

He returns, having thrown his condom out and carrying a damp cloth. He runs it over Q first, cleaning him up before doing the same to himself. Q’s sheets smell of Bond, of sex, and he never wants to get out of bed again. Especially not when Bond’s lying down beside him again, on his side this time, curled towards Q.

“You’re staying,” Q murmurs. It’s not a question, and it’s not just referring to tonight.

Bond seems to understand, because he’s quiet for a moment before he moves even closer to Q, wrapping an arm around his waist and shutting his eyes. “Mm. Yes I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pie and I both want to say _thank you_ so much, to everyone who has read this. Whether you were following this from the beginning or came in later, we appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
> Special thanks goes out to those lovely people who left comments on each individual chapter of dawn! You are all so kind and so encouraging. :)
> 
> And finally, I just want to thank pie for doing this with me, for her lovely art and for being a constant source of support. You're the best ever. ♥


End file.
